(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for an air pump and in particular, to an air pump having a motor body and cylinder which can be rapidly cooled and which is sealed to isolate the noise of operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a closed type mini-size air pump A1. The pump A1 includes a motor body A2 and a cylinder body A3. This conventional air pump reduces the noise production from the motor but a heat dissipation problem of the motor remains present. This drawback (heat) may cause the motor to be overheated and damaged. Further, the air pump may not function properly to provide sufficient pressurized air. Occasionally the pump has to be stopped in order to provide a proper function. The cylinder top cap A4 is provided with flapper valves or sealing pads A5, A5xe2x80x2 that are positioned on a valve plate.
When the piston A31 moves downward, the bottom sealing pad A5 will open as a result of a suction force. At the same time, the pad A5xe2x80x2 is sucked downward to seal the air outlet A42 so the air can freely enter the air inlet A41. When the piston A31 moves upward, the top seal pad A5xe2x80x2 will be repelled as a result of the internal pressure of the piston A31 and the pressurized air is discharged to an extension tube A6. In view of this, the piston A31 moves up and down to provide pressure for the air pump.
The conventional motor A1 does not provide heat dissipation in the course of operation. In view of the structure, the motor A2 is linked to the piston A31 with a crankshaft. The reciprocation movement will produce compressed air. Thus, the function of the conventional air pump is restricted by the gear system as well as the shaft. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure for an air pump which will mitigate the drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure for an air pump. The air pump includes a motor body having a main shaft and having a front sealing cap that is provided with a plurality of air inlets. A cylinder seat having a plurality of air holes is connected to the motor body such that the plurality of air holes are positioned in corresponding relation to the plurality of air inlets such that air is allowed to flow from the motor body into the cylinder seat. The cylinder seat has a main shaft hole for accommodating the main shaft. A driving gear is connected to the main shaft and an eccentric gear engages the driving gear. One side of the eccentric gear has a center shaft and an opposite side of the eccentric gear has an eccentric linking shaft. The center shaft is accommodated in a sealed hole in the cylinder seat. A piston is provided with a piston shaft having a shaft seal. The shaft seal is connected to the eccentric linking shaft to allow for reciprocating movement of the piston. A silencer cap having a top section forms a circular engagement mount with a top section of the cylinder seat. A cylinder mount is positioned within the circular mount so as to accommodate the piston. A cylinder top cap is positioned over the cylinder mount. A locking screw locks the motor body to the cylinder seat.
The plurality of air holes are positioned at the circumferential edge of the shaft hole on the cylinder seat. A bolt seals the silencer cap to the cylinder seat so that the piston shaft, driving gear and eccentric gear are positioned within. The cylinder top cap is provided with an edge section which is enclosed by the circular mount. The top sections of the cylinder seat and silencer cap, the cylinder mount, and the edge section of the cylinder cap are simultaneously secured by a locking screw.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for an air pump, wherein the produced noise is isolated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for an air pump, wherein the motor body and the cylinder can be rapidly cooled, and the device is efficiently and effectively operated.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.